The Darkest Secret of the Violinist
by Kurankira
Summary: Len was practicing at a music room. Kahoko greeted Len a happy birthday but suddenly Len was acting a bit different. He wanted more as a gift. He was thirsty!


**The Darkest Secret of the Violinist**

**~Len's POV~**

I was practicing in one of the music rooms in Seiso Academy. I was playing a difficult peace which I will be performing on a recital that my mother arranged for me. I haven't gone out yet. I was practicing so much that I nearly forgot to go outside.

Someone knocked at the door. "Tsukimori-kun!" she opened the door and looked at me, smiling.

"What do you want? Do you have something that you don't understand about the violin?" I asked. Normally she looks for me because of that reason.

"Nope, I came to greet you" Kahoko said cheerfully.

"Greet me? For what?" I asked. I saw her took something from her pocket and showed me a box.

"Happy birthday, Tsukimori-kun! This is my gift for you. Sorry it isn't that great or expensive". She smiled at me and took my hand. She gently placed the box at my hand.

I don't consider my birthday that special but still, I think it was great because she came. I can feel myself wanting to get near her and hug her.

"Thanks" I said, looking at the small blue box with a red ribbon on top.

"Sorry, it isn't that good so I've decided to take you anywhere you want after your practice," she said, she was smiling but she seemed to be uneasy.

"No worries, it's fine, I'll take it. Can I open it?" I asked. Somehow I feel excited to know what was inside the box.

"Of course! It's for you after all" she answered.

I slowly opened the box and saw a bracelet, it didn't look that good. It looked like it was handmade.

"Umm…. I told you it isn't great" she said, apologetically. "I think you prefer expensive ones than a cheap one like that but I really did my best in creating it so please keep it" she blushed.

"I'll keep it," I told her. It's the first time I've received a handmade gift anyway and it was given by you. I saw her blush even more.

After seeing her like that, it made me want to go near her and touch that smooth white neck of hers. I can feel my mouth water just by looking at it. I looked away from her to keep myself sane.

"Tsukimori-kun what's wrong?" she asked. Did she notice my sudden change?

"Nothing" I answered her. Still avoiding looking at her.

"…but your expression…" I heard Kahoko say worriedly.

"My expression?" I asked. I looked at her and it gave me a big impact.

This time it made me think of hugging her and then snuggle my face on her neck. Unconsciously I walked near her. I gently put my hands on her shoulders. Okay this is not good. Mind over body, I repeated in my head. No. Let's rephrase that. Mind over desire, Len! Gently let go of her and walk away. Take your things and leave… easy to say hard to do. My body didn't listen to my mind and just did whatever it wants. To hug her.

I hugged her a bit tighter than I thought. Mind over desire…

"T-Tsukimori-kun?" I heard Kahoko. "Umm…. Tsukimori-kun wh-what's wrong? Your–" I cut her by covering her mouth with my hand, not like I hate her voice but I want her quiet. I felt her shiver.

I gave up after a while when I realized that my body won't listen to me anymore. No matter how hard I tried to break the physical contact, my body just remained frozen.

I let my body move as it will... desire wins in the end.

After knowing that she won't be talking, I pulled away from her, a little, and took my hand off her mouth. I leaned near her neck and whispered, "Please be quiet for a while. Let me enjoy myself, ok? Consider it as another gift from you to me…"

"Tsukimori-kun? Wh-wh-what d-do y-you mean?" Kahoko stuttered. I can hear her heart beating rapidly and can see her face turn the same hue as her hair. She laid her hands on my chest then after a while she tried pushing me away. Her actions didn't make my desire go away. It only made me think of what she would taste like and how warm it would be to have contact with her.

I inhaled her delicious scent which made my throat dry and smiled. "You smell wonderful" I commented on her scent. I let my lips touch her skin.

"Tsukimori-kun, please don't go any further. Your skin is so cold!" Kahoko said in panic, shuddering. After hearing her, realization hit me and my body obeyed my mind. _Stay away from her_. I took a step backward and it resulted in me flying all across the room until my back hits the solid wall.

Kahoko looked shocked for I don't know how long. "Tsu-Tsukimori-kun, a-are you ok?" she asked, I can see her hands shaking.

I shook my head furiously. "No. I'm not ok. Please leave" I ordered her coldly, avoiding myself to look at her. She must have thought I'm a pervert now, great going Len Tsukimori. You nearly got her physically and mentally hurt.

She didn't move from her place. "No. I won't leave" she said bravely.

"Why?" I asked. Are you planning on torturing me unintentionally? Oh God please make her leave! I beg you before something worse happen.

"Why is your skin cold as ice?" asked Kahoko. She now has the expression of a curious child.

Doesn't she feel anything wrong with me? It's human instinct. "That is because… I'm a monster" I told her slowly, thinking of the right and acceptable words for her to process in her brain, while turning my gaze to the floor. After realizing what I just said, I slapped myself. Monster=pervert... that's another meaning a person can come up with.

She came near me and held my hand that I used to slap myself with. "Don't do that! Hitting yourself… are you insane?" she asked.

I am going to be if you won't get away from me.

I saw Kahoko shook her head. "You're not a monster so don't hit yourself".

She was so close that I can feel her body heat. That crimson liquid flowing behind that skin of hers… I wonder how great it would be to devour her.

Not being aware, I lost control of my mind, body and senses. I held her shoulders and pinned her to the wall. I brought my hands to her wrists and placed it parallel to her head, making sure it was on the wall with less strength.

"Tsukimori-kun? What's wrong?" Kahoko asked me. She must have felt something was wrong because she now looked frightened. Took her a while to realize.

Ignoring her question, I leaned towards her neck and without shame, licked her skin.

"Len?" Kahoko shouted my name, body tensed. She tried to struggle and let herself free but it didn't have any effect on me.

"…sorry Kahoko…"

I opened my mouth and let my fangs touch her skin. My fangs sunk down her neck. Warm blood flowed in my mouth as I sucked on her and gulped the blood making my throat feel at ease. Her blood tasted good, really good to the point that I don't want to stop.

Kahoko didn't struggle this time, maybe because of shock. I slowly released her and placed my right hand on her cheek, making her tilt her head a bit, while my other hand slowly made its way to her back, pulling her closer to me.

"Len… a vampire…" I heard her whisper.

I moved my head away her neck and looked at her expression. Her eyes were both closed and she was crying. I didn't know what to do at that time. I already drank her blood.

"I'm so sorry for hurting you this way. I know it's painful. Now I know why I desire you so much. One of what I desire from you is your blood which makes me want to be by your side" I confessed. I saw her open her eyes. I took my hand away her face but she stopped me by placing my hand back.

"That hurts," Kahoko complained. She touched my lip, which was covered by some of her blood, and wiped the blood out using her thumb. Kahoko said "You drank my blood… are you some sort of a vampire?". I was expecting a much troublesome reaction like screaming, running, stumbling or worse, fainting etc., but this is what I get?

I glared at her. "You're so loud. Aren't you scared?" I asked, still waiting for an aftershock.

"Nope," Kahoko said. "Here," Kahoko offered the blood that was on her finger.

"What do you mean 'nope'? I'm a monster!" I said keeping my voice low. I'm confused… has she become insane?

"I said no, I don't see you as a monster, but I'm a bit scared because I thought you're not going to stop" Kahoko said, blushing the same hue as her hair. Good thing she still has enough blood flowing in her to her cheeks.

I licked her finger then said "Thanks. That was a great present. I enjoyed it".

"I'm glad that you enjoyed it, but please, next time, ask" Kahoko said.

"There won't be a next time. I don't want you to experience that kind of situation again. I'll freak you out".

"I told you, I'm not scared" Kahoko said, trying to look tough but was ruined because of her pinkish cheeks. "Why would you think of that?".

I didn't answer her.

I separated myself from her and went to get my violin. I placed my violin on my shoulder and positioned my bow. I played a piece which is only for her, a piece we shared together at the Fuyumi Villa, the piece that I played only with her, Ave Maria. I looked at her as I played. I saw her eyes were closed and her hands are in front of her, clasped together.

I'm glad that I met you. I don't regret it. You made me open my heart towards music and toward you. This is how I will express my love for you, Kahoko Hino. As thanks for everything you gave me, I will play this piece only for you. But I have to stay away from you, to prevent myself from hurting you physically and emotionally_._

Just thinking of separating myself from her makes my heart ache.

After finishing the song, I took my violin back to its case. I fixed all the sheets back to my bag and readied myself to leave. I looked at Kahoko and found her crying again.

"That was wonderful Len. Even though you're a vampire, I love you" Kahoko said giving me a sweet smile.

I was shocked. Hearing those words after doing monstrous things to her, I thought that I had lost my chance of being loved by her but there she was, telling me her feelings.

I stood in front of her and caressed her cheek, being careful not to switch vampire-mode again. "Saying those words… are you sure you're alright with loving a vampire?" I asked, gulping afterwards.

"I'm sure that I love you, vampire or violinist" she answered, looking directly through my eyes.

"Well then," I leaned towards her face and gently kissed her lips. She wore a surprised expression afterwards. "I love you too. I don't know when it started but surely I didn't develop these feelings just now. I love you, Kahoko, food or not" I said, chuckling.

~oO-_-Oo~

When we were at the gates of the school…

"Does that mean I have a vampire violinist as my boyfriend?" Kahoko asked and looked at me.

"I guess so," I answered her.

"I must say, Len, you look much better smiling" she smiled at me.

* * *

Why is Len a Vampire? Well, first I remembered Twilight, a vampire novel, and remembered that Edward has golden eyes like Len. Len had cold hands at the anime and Edward was a vampire so he has cold hands. I think that's it, but maybe there are other more similarities. Got the idea from that :)

I rewrote the story. This fic was my first fic here on ff. net and I've noticed how much skills I lacked in writing back then. Hehe… If there are some grammatical errors or misspelling, sorry, wasn't able to see them.

* * *

Thanks for reading!

Len turned OOC here, sorry. He's even a vampire! Hehe…


End file.
